


Rawr!

by entanglednow



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter is grinning like he's done something wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rawr!

  
Peter's week had started so well.

Two man-eating dinosaurs bred from a genetics lab had been killed, before they could devour a train full of people, and their nest of four eggs had been carefully packaged up and sent back to the lab for study.

Only when Peter comes back on Thursday there are three eggs.

Much as he wants to believe there's a perfectly rational explanation, that maybe one broke, he knows Walter far too well.

Which is why when he gets back of the lab, and follows the sound of Walter's enthusiasm, he's not surprised in the slightest to find a very small dinosaur in a tank, chewing at what looks like some of his old toys.

Astrid gives him a helpless look over the top of a dish of purple goo.

Walter is grinning like he's done something wonderful.

"Walter did you hatch one of the eggs?" The answer's fairly self explanatory but Peter just can't help himself, because there are some things you have to say out loud.

Walter grins at him.

"Look at her Peter, isn't she marvellous." Walter's hovering over the tank she's in like a proud parent.

Peter raises an eyebrow.

"She's also one tenth of her eventual size," Peter reminds him sensibly. Because he knows too well the perils of letting Walter get too excited about something. Nothing good ever comes from it.

"After lunch I'm going to teach her to transverse a rudimentary maze," Walter tells him.

The tiny dinosaur now has a miniature train set in her claws and is attempting to eat it.

"You do realise, if it escapes the lab Olivia will have to shoot it," Peter tells him, because, honestly, someone has to be the responsible parental figure around here.

Walter nods, but it's fairly clear he's stopped listening again, this time in favour of leaning in and offering the baby a mouse. Which she devours with all the violent glee of a natural predator.

"Don't let him get too attached," he warns Astrid.

Judging by Astrid's expression she already knows this isn't going to end well.


End file.
